The Gundam Moon Chronicles
by Makoto-chan
Summary: The G-boys and Moon girls meet after the war. What would they be like in a normal world! Will they find love?
1. Part 1: The Zoo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places. Please do not flame me. I  
would, however, appreciate any feedback you could give me. :) This is the beginning of a  
series of short parody-type stories. I have taken these characters and have twisted  
their personalities to the extreme. These stories will all be rated G to PG.   
  
I hope you enjoy these short stories. Without further ado...  
  
  
The Gundam Moon Chronicles: The Zoo  
  
  
  
[The G-boys arrived at the zoo at one o'clock PM. Earlier in the day, Duo had taken the   
boys sightseeing in Los Angeles, his hometown. Now, it was time to visit the zoo. Heero   
seemed excited to see the whale show. Trowa was dying to see the elephants because he   
missed the ones in the circus. Quatre wanted to see the butterflies. Wufei did not care   
what he saw because zoos are weak. But, deep down, he wanted to see the panda bears. The   
boys waited in line for their turn to pay admission. Finally, they were the next in line.]  
  
Ticket Saleswoman: That will be forty-five dollars please.  
Heero: Forty-five dollars? For one ticket?!  
Wufei: Tourism sucks!  
Quatre: Just pay her so we can get our tickets to get in.  
Heero: Okay, but I still think the price is too high.  
Duo: Well, that's what you get here in LA. That price is actually pretty decent.  
  
[The boys paid their money and entered the zoo]  
  
Quatre: Wow! Look at that fountain! Isn't it beautiful?  
Trowa: Yeah.  
Wufei: Gift Shops!  
Heero: We can hit those on the way out.  
Trowa: Yeah. We don't want to carry bags around all day.  
Heero: Plus, I need to buy Relena another stuffed bear.  
All but Heero: Huh!?!?!  
Heero: Well...she smothered the life out of the other one I got her-literally.  
Duo: I thought you didn't care about Relena.  
Heero: I'm going to kill you.  
Duo: A likely story.  
Heero: Just wait.  
  
[The G-boys walked past the shops, dragging Wufei behind them. The first exhibit they   
came upon was the children's exhibit]  
  
  
Quatre: Look! A petting zoo!!  
Heero: Those are just pigs and goats. You see those all the time on farms.  
Trowa: It's nothing exciting.  
Quatre: Yes, but on my colony-and in the desert-these animals do not exist! It is rare   
that I get to see them up close!  
Duo: Look everyone! A llama!  
Heero: Llamas spit.  
Duo: Aw, he won't spit at me! Trowa, could you take my picture with the llama?  
Trowa: Sure.  
  
[Trowa readied the camera to take Duo's picture with the llama. As the flash went off,   
Duo screamed in agony. The other guys started laughing. Duo had been spit upon by the   
llama. After washing his hair in the fountain to rid it of llama spit, the boys continued   
on their journey through the zoo. The next exhibit was aquatics]  
  
Heero: I want to see the whale and dolphin show. It starts in fifteen minutes.  
Duo: Okay. Let's look at the other fish and then get a seat.  
Trowa: Okay.  
Quatre: Hey Wufei! There are alligators and crocodiles over here!  
Wufei: They are weak.  
Heero: Yeah, they do look a bit pathetic-all caged up like this.  
Duo: Here's the seal and sea lion cove! Let's get some fish to feed them.  
Quatre: That sounds like a great idea!  
Trowa: I'm going to go pet the sting rays.  
Wufei: I want to feed the seal.  
  
[After feeding the animals, the boys went into the pavilion to view the fish]  
  
Duo: Wow! Look at these sharks! I bet those teeth are sharp!  
Heero: Would you like to find out, Duo?  
Quatre: Heero, that was not nice.  
Heero: He started it.  
Trowa: He didn't say anything mean to you.  
Heero: He made fun of my bear for Relena earlier.  
Duo: Still harping about that, huh?  
Quatre: These fish have such amazing color! Their brightness is so intense!  
Heero: Let's go get seats for the show.  
  
[The boys entered the show area and took seats in the front row. None of them had   
ever been to a whale and dolphin show before. They did not know what to expect. A few   
moments later, the show started]  
  
Quatre: Wow! Look at those dolphins do flips!  
Trowa: I can do flips.  
Heero: Yeah! Those dolphins sure are neat!  
Duo: They can even do backflips!  
Trowa: I CAN DO FLIPS!  
Wufei: Dolphins are cool.  
Trowa: I CAN DO FLIPS!!!!!!  
  
[As Trowa stands up to say these words to his friends, who are mesmerized by the dolphins   
doing flips, a dolphin glides by the side of the tank and splashes water over the side.   
Trowa is now drenched. Everyone else begins to laugh as Trowa rings water out of his blue   
shirt. The laughter does not last long. A giant whale glides along the side of the tank   
going the opposite direction, drenching everyone in the front section of the stands. Now   
everyone is soaked. The boys leave after the show, still wet, and head for the Australian   
exhibit]  
  
Duo: Cool! A yellow-footed rock wallaby!  
Trowa: Wow. I didn't know kookaburras really existed.  
Quatre: Look! That kangaroo has a baby in its pouch! Isn't life wonderful?  
Heero: Relena would like that koala bear.   
Duo: Still thinking about Relena, eh?  
Heero: That is none of your business.  
Quatre: Let's not fight.  
  
[The next exhibit was the primate exhibit]  
  
Duo: Wow Heero, that gorilla looks just like you.  
Heero: You look like a chimp.  
Quatre: I love the lemurs! They are so cute!  
Trowa: Wufei, I think that monkey likes you.  
Wufei: What?  
Trowa: He's making obscene gestures at you.  
  
[The lion and giraffe exhibit was the next stop for the G-boys]  
  
Heero: Here lion lion. I have a nice treat for you.  
Duo: Hey! I'm not a kitty treat!  
Trowa: I like giraffes.  
Wufei: Giraffes are weak. They don't do anything.  
Trowa: Wow! The elephant exhibit!  
Quatre: You miss the circus don't you?  
Trowa: Yeah.  
  
[The boys moved on to the bear exhibit]  
  
Trowa: Look at the brown bears.  
Quatre: Yeah! They are so big compared to the black ones!  
Duo: Those are Montana Grizzly Bears.  
Wufei: Panda Bears!!  
  
[Wufei leans over the side of the railing for a closer look]  
  
Duo: Those are from China. The zoo just imported them in three weeks ago.  
Wufei: Panda Bears!!  
Trowa: Yes.  
Quatre: Wufei? Maybe you shouldn't lean over the railing so far.  
Heero: Wufei. You are going to fall in.  
Wufei: Panda Bears!!!  
  
[Wufei leans even further over the railing and falls into the panda exhibit. The bears   
seem interested in their new play toy and maul Wufei, who escapes with scratches and   
bruises after the zookeeper lets him out of the pen. They continue on to the butterfly   
exhibit. This is what Quatre had been waiting for]  
  
Quatre: Wow! Look at the colors on the butterflies! Aren't they beautiful?  
Trowa: Yes.  
Wufei: Butterflies are weak.  
Heero: Wufei, are you still pouting because the panda mauled you?  
Wufei: Pandas are weak!!  
Duo: Does anyone hear a buzzing sound?  
Trowa: No.  
Quatre: OH MY GOD! Heero! THERE IS A BEE ON YOUR NECK!  
Heero: OUCH! I'm going to kill that bee!  
Duo: That is one suicidal bee.  
  
[The G-boys headed to their final destination at the zoo after Heero had successfully   
squashed the bee. They entered the reptile house. This had been the part of the day that   
duo had been dreading]  
  
Trowa: That lizard changes color.  
Heero: Wow. These monitors are cool.  
Quatre: It reminds me of my home and the maguanaut corps!  
Duo: I hate snakes.  
Trowa: There are the turtles.  
Heero: What's wrong, Duo?  
Quatre: Look at that boa! It's got a mouse!  
Duo: I hate snakes...I hate snakes.  
Trowa: Look at how that sidewinder moves.  
Heero: Hn.  
Quatre: Pythons! They are so pretty!  
Duo: OH MY GOD! A SNAKE!! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!!!!!!!  
Trowa: How did that get out?  
Quatre: Heero?  
Heero: Hm?  
  
[All the way home, Duo refused to talk to anybody. It wasn't just that Heero had let a   
snake out of its cage to scare him. It was the fact that he was embarrassed about what   
happened afterward. Finally, they were back at Duo's home. Duo was relieved because he   
could shower and change clothes. He had wet his pants when he had seen the snake]  
  
...The Gundam Moon has fallen as our heroes settle down for a night of fun at Duo's house   
in Los Angeles. What will they do before their next big adventure? Find our in the   
continuation of the Gundam Moon Chronicles: Duo tells a story... 


	2. Part 2: Duo Tells A Story

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places. Please do not flame me. I  
would, however, appreciate any feedback you could give me. :) This is the beginning of a  
series of short parody-type stories. I have taken these characters and have twisted  
their personalities to the extreme. These stories will all be rated G to PG.   
  
I hope you enjoy these short stories. Without further ado...  
  
  
The Gundam Moon Chronicles: Duo Tells A Story  
  
  
  
  
[The G-boys are all at Duo's house in Los Angeles for a slumber party after a day at the   
zoo. They are ready to settle down for a good night's rest. Duo is in black silk pajamas.   
Heero is wearing a green sleeveless pajama set. Trowa is in blue pajamas decorated with   
white stars. Quatre is in mint-colored pajamas. Wufei is wearing a white Chinese-style   
pajama set. Everyone is drinking hot chocolate and sitting up in their sleeping bags]  
  
Quatre: Duo, tell us a bedtime story please.  
Trowa: Yeah.  
Duo: Okay, but after the story, we need to get some sleep.  
Quatre: [sipping hot chocolate] Woohoo!!  
Duo: What kinda story do you want?  
Heero: A story about death.  
Trowa: A circus story.  
Quatre: A fairy-tale like my sisters used to tell!  
Duo: Quatre, I'm not one of your sisters. No fairy-tales!  
Heero: You kinda look like a girl with that braid, Duo.  
Duo: Yeah? Wel...you're a heartless one to talk, ignoring the one you love.  
  
[Duo hurls a pillow at Heero and pegs him in the head. Heero flings it back at Duo and   
glares at him]  
  
Heero: I'm going to kill you, Duo.  
Duo: Yeah, well you keep saying that about Relena and you haven't killed her yet!  
Heero: Just wait.  
Quatre: I want a fairy-tale.  
Wufei: FAIRY-TALES ARE WEAK! ACTION STORIES ARE STRONG!  
Trowa: Action it is.  
  
[The boys settle in their sleeping bags as Duo begins his story. Quatre sulks a little   
because he does not like action stories. They are too violent]  
  
Duo: Okay. Out in space a long time ago...  
Quatre: Start with once upon a time.  
Duo: Okay. ONCE upon a time out in space a long time ago, there was a man who feared   
nothing.  
Wufei: FEAR IS WEAK!  
Trowa and Heero: SHUT UP WUFEI!  
Wufei: Sorry, I get carried away sometimes...especially after drinking hot chocolate.  
Duo: Yeah, we noticed. [clears throat] As I was saying...there was a man who feared   
nothing. This man was named...Duo.  
Heero: Use a FAKE name!  
Trowa: Yeah. You're not fearless.  
Quatre: You're the one who wet his pants at the zoo today when that snake climbed onto   
your shoulder.  
Duo: Hey...How was I supposed to know that Heero opened the cage so that python could get   
out?!  
Trowa: That was mean, Heero. Duo is afraid of snakes.  
Duo: Fine. Point made. I'll change the name.  
Wufei: SNAKES ARE WEAK!  
Duo and Quatre: SHUT UP WUFEI!  
Trowa: Listen.  
Duo: So BOB was sitting in his command compound when a transmission came in. A giant   
monster was attacking a colony in space. So BOB jumped into his Gundam, which was named   
Seibring and...  
Wufei: You can't name it Seibring. That's a type of car. Name it after his dead wife.  
Quatre: Name it ladybug!  
All but Quatre: LADYBUG?!?!?  
Trowa: Call it Darkwing.  
Duo: So...He got in his Gundam named DARKWING and flew to colony X3059969. Once he   
approached the colony, he saw it!  
Quatre: What did he see?  
Trowa: Shh...he's going to tell.  
Wufei: Did he see the monster?  
Duo: Yes, he did. But, it was more than a monster...it was a mechanical monster!  
Heero: What did it look like?  
Duo: It looked like a giant mechanical version of Lady Une!  
  
[All Scream]  
  
Duo: Bob took Darkwing's scythe out and positioned himself to fight the Une-bot.  
Trowa: Make him do flips.  
Duo: Bob FLIPPED into action as the fight started. He fought the Une-bot and destroyed   
it easily. ALL OF A SUDDEN - A GIANT GRASSHOPPER JUMPED INTO BOB'S PATH!  
Quatre: [crying] Grasshoppers scare me!  
Wufei: GRASSHOPPERS ARE WEAK!  
Heero: He will complete his mission.  
Duo: So ANYWAYS, Bob...  
Trowa: Does he pull out his guns?  
Duo: Yes, he pulls out his guns and...  
Heero: I like guns.  
Quatre: Guns are bad, Heero. They are weapons of destruction.  
Wufei: GUNS ARE WEAK! MARTIAL ARTS ARE STRONG!  
Duo: Bob's massive guns could not penetrate the grasshopper's armor, so his Gundam used   
martial arts to destroy it.  
Wufei: Yeah!  
Duo: Bob's mission had been successful. He went back to the command compound and   
celebrated with his buddies. The liquor sure flowed that night!  
Heero: That was a good story.  
Trowa: Yeah.  
Wufei: ACTION STORIES ARE STRONG!  
Quatre: Could you make that non-alcoholic beverages? I want a fairy-tale.  
All but Quatre: NO FAIRY-TALES!  
Duo: Well, that's the end. We need to get to bed now. The ball is tomorrow.  
Heero: I hate balls.  
Wufei: BALLS ARE WEAK!  
Duo: Yeah, but there will be a lot of babes there!  
Trowa: ...babes...  
Wufei: WOMEN ARE WEAK!  
Duo: Hey Heero! I bet Relena will be there.  
Heero: [glaring at Duo] I'm going to kill you.  
Duo: Weeeeeell...excuse me. Goodnight everyone.  
  
[Duo flipped off the light switch]  
  
Quatre: Goodnight everyone. Pleasant dreams.  
Wufei: DREAMS ARE WEAK!  
Heero: 'Night.  
Trowa: ...ZZZZZZ...  
  
...The Gundam Moon has fallen once again as our heroes rest before their big day in the   
Moon Kingdom. Will they find true love at the ball? Or will they find broken hearts and   
broken egos? Find out in the continuation of the Gundam Moon Chronicles: The Ball... 


	3. Part 3: The Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or places. Please do not flame me. I  
would, however, appreciate any feedback you could give me. :) This is the beginning of a  
series of short parody-type stories. I have taken these characters and have twisted  
their personalities to the extreme. These stories will all be rated G to PG.   
  
I hope you enjoy these short stories. Without further ado...  
  
  
The Gundam Moon Chronicles: The Ball  
  
  
  
  
  
Dorothy: The wars in the colonies have subsided. In celebration of this, and the rebirth   
of the Moon Kingdom, Queen Usagi and King Mamoru have decided to throw a royal ball.   
Everyone has been invited. I am your reporter for WATV -Anime TV-all the time- Dorothy   
Catalonia. The ball opens with Queen Usagi giving her opening speech, with King Mamoru,   
and Princess Chibi-Usa by her side. The Sailor Scouts and G-boys are in the front row.   
Let's listen in.  
  
Usagi: I would like to welcome everyone to the new Moon Kingdom. I hope you enjoy the   
ball and all the yummy food! This is a time of peace and bunnies!  
Mamoru: This is the dawning of the Platinum Millenium!  
Chibi-Usa: Mom? Dad? I've got something to say.  
Usagi: [slightly irked] Yes, Chibi-Usa?  
Chibi-Usa: Party on!  
  
Dorothy: Everyone is applauding the opening speech. The crowd is now dispersing to mingle   
and dance. Let's listen in to what the G-boys are saying.  
  
Heero: The Princess is psycho.  
Duo: Yeah. No doubt about that.  
Quatre: I think she is great.  
Wufei: [under his breath] You would, psycho boy.  
  
Dorothy: Quatre seems to have a crush on Princess Chibi-Usa. A waltz has started and the   
people around the G-boys have started to couple off and dance. Who will ask these fine   
specimens of manhood to be their partners? Let's watch.  
  
Duo: Man, I wish I had a pretty girl to dance with.  
Trowa: You can't dance well.  
Duo: Who? Me? I can cut a rug like you've never seen!  
Heero: That's what we are afraid of.  
Wufei: Hey Heero, don't look now, but Relena found you.  
Heero: [censored for language content by WATV]  
  
Dorothy: Relena Peacecraft is running up to Heero. She is wearing a blue party dress. I   
must say, her dress is so last season. Oh! She just glomped Heero!  
  
Relena: Hi Heero! You look very handsome tonight! Wanna dance?  
Duo: [patting Heero hard on the back] Sure he does!  
  
Dorothy: Relena seems to be dragging Heero on to the dance floor. Heero seems to be   
glaring at Duo. Heero is mouthing certain death to Duo. Duo is smiling at Heero and   
waving at him. Not a good thing to taunt Heero.  
  
Quatre: I wanna dance with Chibi-Usa.  
  
Dorothy: Wufei is decking Quatre. I guess Wufei does not like romance.  
  
Wufei: Women are weak! Princesses are weak!  
Makoto: Who are you calling weak, gundam-sleeze!?!?  
  
Dorothy: Uh-Oh! The G-boys are turning around. Behind them are the Sailor Scouts, each   
wearing her appropriate princess dress color. I must say, they look stunning! But, it   
looks like Wufei is in trouble.  
  
Quatre: Let's not fight! We shouldn't be fighting. This is a time of peace and love!  
Makoto: Can it, sissy boy!  
Trowa: [to himself] Wow. Rei is a babe.  
Mina: [to Duo] So, do you wanna dance?  
Duo: Sure babe! Let's boogie!  
  
Dorothy: Mina, Princess of Venus, and Duo, pilot of Gundam Deathsythe, take their places   
on the dance floor. Man, I have never seen such bad dancing my entire life! These two   
seem to be made for each other! The others are standing in awe of how easily Duo got a   
dance partner.  
  
Rei: Hey! How comes SHE gets to dance and I don't?  
Ami: Because you haven't asked anyone to dance with you yet.  
Makoto: Well, we shouldn't have to ask them. They should ask us!  
Wufei: You are weak!  
Rei: Uh-Oh! Makoto has that look in her eyes again!  
Ami: [to Wufei] Now you've done it.  
Trowa: She's going to go postal!  
  
Dorothy: Wow! There must really be tension down there! Trowa just used an exclamation   
mark in his sentence! Makoto is transforming into Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Makoto: I call upon the powers of Jupiter to help me fight injustice! Jupiter Supreme   
Thunder Dragon!  
  
Dorothy: A dragon-shaped lightning bolt has just hit Wufei. He has been thrown backwards   
and now seems to be unconscious. Heero has returned just in time to see this happen.  
  
Quatre: Please, let's not fight!  
  
Dorothy: Makoto is glaring at Quatre. He had better drop his pacifistic ways and shut his   
mouth, or he will be Makoto's next victim! Quatre has taken the hint, it seems. He is now   
hiding behind Trowa. Makoto is shrugging. She is changing back into her party dress. It   
looks like she is leaving, along with the other Sailor Scouts. Mina and Duo are now swing   
dancing on the ballroom floor. Too bad the song is a two-step. Wufei has just regained   
consciousness.   
  
Wufei: [feeling the bump on his head] Wow! She defeated me!  
  
Dorothy: Oh my! It looks like Wufei has just realized that he has lost to a girl. He is   
crying now. I always knew Wufei was a baby. Quatre is now trying to console Wufei.  
  
Quatre: It's okay Wufei. She seems nice and she is your equal. Why don't you ask her to   
dance?  
Wufei: But I am weak...she is strong and I am weak.  
Heero: Wufei. You are not weak. You are equal.  
Wufei: [sniffling, then sobbing again] But she whooped my ass! I was knocked unconscious.   
Trowa: She hurt her antenna doing it though.  
Wufei: Really? So we are equal?  
Quatre: Yes. Now go and dance with her!  
Wufei: I have finally found someone worthy enough to dance with!  
  
Dorothy: Wufei is getting off the ground. It seems like he is getting ready to find Makoto.   
He sure seems persistent. This does not look good.  
  
Trowa: Do you think he will succeed?  
Heero: No, he's going to get knocked on his ass again.  
Trowa: That's what I thought.  
  
Dorothy: The G-boys watch as Wufei makes his move on the unsuspecting Makoto. Makoto is   
talking to Milliardo Peacecraft. My, does he look handsome! Poor Wufei does not stand a   
chance!  
  
Wufei: Excuse me Princess, but would you do me the honor of dancing with me?  
Makoto: Didn't I just knock you on your ass?  
Wufei: Yes, and I just wanted you to know that I still like you. Better, in fact.  
Makoto: Well, I'm sorry. My dance card is full.  
Wufei: You don't even have one slot open? A half-slot?  
Makoto: Nope! I promised Millie I would dance with him...and Ken, and Freddie, and   
Andrew, and...  
Wufei: Okay, I get the picture.  
  
Dorothy: The dejected Wufei leaves as Makoto begins to dance with Milliardo.  
  
Quatre: Why aren't you dancing with her?  
Wufei: [sobbing] Because I am weak and dishonorable.  
Heero: [to Trowa] You owe me five bucks on our bet.  
Quatre: You can't give up Wufei. True love will prevail.  
Wufei: You think so?  
Quatre: Yes, now go and get your dance!  
  
Dorothy: Wufei has gone in pursuit of Makoto once again. This can lead to nothing good.  
  
Heero: Quatre, you are so mean.  
Quatre: What do you mean, Heero?  
Heero: Giving him false hope.  
Quatre: But I'm not. The voices of outer space told me so.  
Trowa: Here we go again with the voices. I'm going to ask Rei to dance.  
  
Dorothy: Trowa is now leaving the group in order to find Rei. Let's see how he fairs in   
his quest.  
  
Trowa: Hello Rei. How are you?  
Rei: I'm fine. I just wish Usagi didn't keep tripping over her feet and spilling the   
punch. She's such a klutz!  
Trowa: That's what I've heard. So...would you like to dance?  
Rei: Yeah...if it's with a cute guy.  
Trowa: ...  
Rei: Hey! Look! There's Treize! Isn't he dreamy?  
  
Dorothy: Treize is standing majestically near the punch bowl. There is an aura of   
Godliness around him.  
  
Trowa: So...you like Treize, huh?  
Rei: I guess I do. He's so dreamy. But, he's marrying Lady Une next spring. Well, I   
gotta go. Usagi is about to spill the punch again.  
  
Dorothy: Rei is leaving Trowa now to save the punch from Queen Usagi's clumsiness. Trowa   
walks back to the G-boys with his head held low. Wufei, dejected, is returning as well.  
  
Wufei: [crying] She hates me!  
Quatre: No she doesn't Wufei.  
Trowa: Rei doesn't like me either.  
Heero: Don't look now, but Chibi-Usa is dancing with Helios.  
Quatre: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
  
Dorothy: It looks like Quatre has just lost his sanity! It's like the zero system inside   
his brain has snapped! This could get nasty!  
  
Heero: Quatre, if you do anything rash, I'm going to kill you.  
Trowa: Let me handle this.  
  
Dorothy: Trowa is approaching the crazed Quatre. But can he tame the beast?  
  
Trowa: Quatre, calm down. There are other women. This room is filled with single,   
attractive females.  
Quatre: But...I...must...have...Chibi...Usa...  
Trowa: Quatre! Quatre, no!!  
  
Dorothy: Quatre has just picked up the punch bowl. Trowa has stepped in front of him. Oh!   
Quatre just soaked Trowa in punch! Now he has a spoon! Is Quatre going to spoon Trowa?!   
He just did!! Trowa's down for the count! The Sailor Scouts have appeared on the scene.  
  
Rei: Oh my! This man needs a doctor!  
Ami: I'm a doctor! Let me through!  
Makoto: Let me at him!  
  
Dorothy: It looks like Makoto, otherwise known as Sailor Jupiter, has taken matters into   
her own hands! It's best not to mess with her! Meanwhile, Ami, or Sailor Mercury, has   
brought Trowa back to consciousness. Makoto has picked up a chunk of cake and is heading   
towards the fuming Quatre!  
  
Makoto: Hey! Psycho boy! Cool it!  
Quatre: But I killed him! And I have no one to dance with!   
Makoto: He isn't dead! And there are tons of girls to dance with! If you calm down, I'll   
dance with you!  
  
Dorothy: Makoto just shoved the cake in Quatre's face! Will this cool him down? He seems   
to be wiping the frosting off of him...and...he's fine now! Makoto has done it! Everything   
is back to normal.  
  
Makoto: So, how about that dance? I'm Makoto. What's your name?  
Quatre: My name is Quatre Reberba Winner.  
  
Dorothy: Well, it looks like Quatre has found someone at last. Ami and Trowa also seem to   
be getting along well. Let's see how Wufei is coping with this change of events.  
  
Wufei: [crying on Heero's shoulder] How comes Quatre gets to dance with her and I don't?  
Heero: Why don't you ask Rei to dance? She looks like she could whoop you, too.  
Wufei: You think so?  
Heero: Yes.  
  
Dorothy: Wufei is now approaching Rei. He is asking her...Oh! And they are dancing!   
It's a success! We shall see how these pairings work out! The Gundam Moon has fallen   
once again as the partygoers disperse. Will these couples endure the test of time and   
parallel dimensions? Find out in the continuation of the Gundam Moon Chronicles: Genki   
Date. I'm Dorothy Catalonia. Goodnight. 


End file.
